Mr. Clumsy
Mr. Clumsy is the twenty-eighth book in the Mr. Men series by Roger Hargreaves. Mr. Clumsy *'Color': Green *'shape': Oval *'Gender ': Male *'Family ': Mr. Fussy (cousin) 8 other cousins and an aunt. *Afflictions: Mr. Fussy(cousin) *Little Miss Neat(Friend) *Occupation:He can't decide *Species:Shaped Human *Likes:Mr. Men and Little Misses *Dislikes:Getting over with something *Release date: 1978 *'Job': being Clumsy *Voice Actors: Arthur Lowe (1975-1978), Gordon Peters (1995-1997), Len Carlson (1997-1999) Information *Mr. Clumsy is green with a yellow nose *His hair and moustache are messed up *He wears red shoes, one is untied. *He lives in Australia *He has 9 cousins one named Mr. Fussy. Story Mr. Clumsy always breaks things or knocking things over. When he goes shopping, instead of taking one can, he knocks over the whole stack. On a farm, he falls into a puddle and goes home to take a bath. He falls into a linen basket. He falls out of a chair when he eats dinner. he has an accident before he goes to bed. International publications & translations Mr. Clumsy appears under the titles Monsieur Maladroit (French), Don Desastre (Spanish), Meneertje Onhandig (Dutch), 서툴러씨 (Korean),呆呆先生 (Taiwan), Ο Κύριος Αδέξιος (Greek), Unser Herr Tolpatsch (German), Fætter Bulder (Danish) Title of other Appearances this Character Appears In This is a list of other books that the title character has appeared in. *Mr. Fussy (he appears in this book before his own) *Mr. Perfect *Little Miss Fun *Hurry Mr. Rush, Autumn is Coming *Little Miss Neat Sees Spots *Mr. Impossible's Lesson *Mr. Clumsy in the Brains and the Brawn *Mr. Clumsy Head Butler *Mr. Uppity's Big House *Mr. Small's Big Dream (cameo, with no shoes) *Mr. Funny Puts on a Show (cameo) *Little Miss Busy: D.I.Y Teacher *Mr. Lazy Takes an Afternoon Nap *A Rival for Little Miss Somersault *The Christmas Letter (cameo) Cameos * Mr. Clumsy made a cameo in Mr. Small's Big Dream, when he is shouting for Mr. Small. * He made a cameo in Mr. Funny Puts On A Show. He appears in the crowd. * He also cameod in The Christmas Letter. * He made a cameo on the lifeboat in Boats. Trivia * In a Mario game called "Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door", Mr. Clumsy is refrenced when Mario steps on an elderly Toad's contact lens. The Toad yells,"Compansate me, Mr. Clumsy!!!" Counterparts: *Clumsy Smurf (The Smurfs, both are clumsy), *Kano (Mortal Kombat, both are Australian), *Dart (Thomas and Friends, both have yellow and are clumsy), *Kevin The Steamworks Crane (Thomas & Friends, both are yellow and clumsy). *Mario (Mario series, both are clumsy and have mustache), *Ned (Thomas & Friends, both are clumsy), *Warrior (TUGS) Both mean well but both are clumsy, *Roley (Bob the Builder, both are green and clumsy), *John Tracy (Thunderbirds, both have Australian accents), *Snake (Skunk Fu!, both have Australian accents), *Booster Munchapper (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, both are clumsy and wear green), *Baloo (The Jungle Book, both are clumsy), *Mr. Potato Head (Toy Story, both are clumsy), *Goofy (Disney, both are clumsy), *Dr. Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective, both are clumsy and have moustaches), *Fagin (Oliver and Company, both are clumsy and wear green), *Tarragon the Dragon (The Herbs, both are green and clumsy), *Trampy (The Shoe People, both have untidy hair and live in messy houses), *Dug (Dig and Dug, both are clumsy and have moustaches), *Mr. Bump (His own series, both are clumsy (But Mr. Bump surpasses Mr. Clumsy)), *Stanley Squarepants (Spongebob Squarepants, both are clumsy), *Jimmy (Ed, Edd n Eddy, both wear green and are accident-prone), *Woody (Toy Story, both are clumsy). *Vladamir (Tangled, both are clumsy) *Fuyuki Hinata (Sgt Frog, both are clumsy) * Little Miss Whoops (The Mr. Men Show, both are clumsy) * Eugene Horowitz (Hey Arnold!, both are clumsy) * Usagi (Serena) Tsukino/Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon, both mean well, but are clumsy) * Sharon Spitz (Braceface, both are clumsy) * Jar Jar Binks (Star Wars, both are clumsy) * Spike (Flushed Away,both are clumsy) * Cuthbert Lilly (ZZZAP, both are clumsy) * Mr. Frumble (The Busy World of Richard Scarry), both wear green and are clumsy * Ram Man (Masters of the Universe, both are accident prone) See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Mr. Men series Category:Oval characters Category:Green characters Category:Yellow Nosed Characters Category:Facial Hair Category:Characters with shoes Category:Characters with Hair Category:Main characters